Consecuencias inesperadas
by natweasley6
Summary: Él que solo quería acostarse con ella,acabó por verla dormir.Terminó por secar sus lágrimas,escuchar sus problemas y yéndola a recoger después de clases.Él que solo quería tocar su cuerpo, acabó por llevarla de la mano por la calle.Él que sólo quería un lío de una noche,se convirtió en adicto a sus besos,de su pelo,de só de querer comérsela a querer comerse el mundo con ella
1. Chapter 1

Fanfiction

**CHAPTER 1:**

**El de cómo empezó todo.**

Scorpius Malfoy hace memoria de cómo ha llegado a la situación de estar enamorado de una Potter y estar a punto de pedirle matrimonio. Todo empezó en el último año de Scorpius y con una trivial conversación sobre chicas con su compañero de casa Sam Smith. Ambos ricos, inteligentes, rubios, guapos y mujeriegos formaban uno de los dúos más deseados de Hogwarts. Recostados sobre los sillones de su sala común ambos comentaban como al estar en último curso ya no tenían chicas mayores con las que ligar y que ahora deberían conformarse únicamente con las de su curso o las de cursos inferiores.

-No hay que preocuparse he estado haciendo una ojeada cuando subíamos al tren y he visto que a algunas les ha sentado bastante bien el verano.-Contaba Sam mientras se ganaba una mala mirada del rubio por comerse una de sus ranas de chocolate.

-¿Con algunas quieres decir Roxanne Weasley no? He visto como no le has quitado el ojo de encima en la estación.-El joven Malfoy paro de comer para reírse del leve sonrojo que acompañaba ahora las mejillas de su amigo.

-¿Me vas a negar que no tiene buenas tetas? Además, por muy Weasley que sea no ha heredado ese horrible pelo pelirrojo tan característico de ellos.- Se defendió el joven Slytherin.

-Sí, tiene buenas tetas y no es nada fea pero para buen culo el de su prima la Potter y encima Slytherin que eso vale por dos. De todas formas, no sé porqué no te gusta el pelo pelirrojo tiene un morbo…-Ganándose las risas de su compañero.

- ¿La mojigata de Potter? Lo cierto es que la chica está bastante potente si no fuese porque es una santa… La verdad es que aun así no me negaría a tirármela aunque dudo que se pueda hacer sin tener a toda esa panda de sobreprotectores haciendo cola para regalarte un ojo morado, de todas formas, donde este Roxanne…-La frase de Sam quedó en el aire ya que la entrada de Lily Potter en el salón interrumpió su conversación. Smith se fijó en como su rubio amigo no perdió detalle de la Potter, o mejor dicho del culo de la Potter, y como ponía esa sonrisa que siempre le salía antes de encontrar una nueva presa.

-¿La fiesta de Slytherin es mañana no?-Preguntó Scorpius una vez que dejo de ver como la pelirroja se sentaba en una de las mesas de las salas a leer.

-Claro. Tengo el whiskey de fuego en la maleta preparado.-Contestó mientras chocaba un puó con su amigo.

-Me da a mí que voy a necesitar a alguien que me acompañe la noche y creo haber encontrado la candidata.- Comentó mientras señalaba a la recién llegada a la sala.

-Estás loco Scorpius Malfoy si crees que santa Potter va a aceptar ir contigo al baile.-Se río el rubio.

-No solo me acompañará al baile si no que para final de curso me la habré tirado, verás.-Dijo altanero.

-Me gustaría ver como lo consigues.-Le retó su amigo.

-Lo verás y estarás presente para ver como consigo la cita.-Dijo mientras se ponía en pie al ver que la chica salía de la sala.

Malfoy se acerco a la puerta desde donde podía ver a la pelirroja cargada con todos los libros y con un simple hechizo hizo que esta se tropezará y cayera provocando que todos sus libros se esparcieran por el suelo y dando una efímera vista de su trasero que ninguno de los dos rubios desperdiciaron. Scorpius puso su mejor cara de caballero salvador y se acercó a la joven.

-Creo que necesitas ayuda.-Dio el mejor intento de sonrisa sincera Scorpius mientras se arrodillaba a recoger los libro que habia empezado a reunir del suelo la chica.

-Muchas gracias, la verdad es que no sé que me ha pasado he debido tropezar con algo, no sé.-Dijo Lily mientras alzaba la vista para ver quien la estaba ayudando.

-Toma.-Dijo Scorpius mientras daba la mano a una sorprendida Lily al ver quién era.

-Muchas gracias.-Agradeció Lily mientras cogía sus libros y se levantaba.

-Scorpius Malfoy.-Se presentó el rubio.

-Lo sé. Quiero decir…-Empezó a sonrojarse.-Soy Lily, Lily Potter.

- Encantado de conocerte.-Sonrío de medio lado.- Así que… ¿te veré en la fiesta de mañana?

-No creo…-Respondió en un bajo tono de voz.

-¿Y eso?- Se hizo el sorprendido pese a que ya esperaba una respuesta así.

-Es que aunque soy de Slytherin no me llevo bien con mucha gente de ahí y la mayoría de mis amigos son Hufflepuf…-Sorprendiendo realmente al rubio ya que este pensaba que no tenía amigos y de tenerlos serían Gryffindor como la mitad de su familia.

-Bueno pues en ese caso… ¿Te gustaría venir conmigo?-Preguntó seguro de si mismo.

-Emm…no sé…tu preferirás estar con tus amigos.-dijo muy sonrojada.

-No, de hecho creo que prefiero tu compañía.-La sonrió.

-Bueno… en ese caso, supongo que si.-Dijo aun un poco dudosa.-Sí iré contigo Scorpiuis Malfoy.-Reafirmó esta vez más segura.

-Genial.-Respondió el Malfoy mientras en su cabeza resonaba la forma en que ella había dicho su nombre.-¿Quedamos a las 10 en las sala común?

-De acuerdo, ahí nos vemos, ahora lo siento pero tengo que irme que voy a llegar tarde a Herbología.

-¡Oh! Lo siento, no quería entretenerte.- Respondió Scorpius dándola un beso en la mejilla.-Nos vemos mañana y se fue a donde estaba Sam sin dar tiempo a contestar a Lily que ya emprendía su camino a clase bajo la atenta mirada de Scorpius.

-En serio tío, me has dejado impresionado no pensé pudieses siquiera conseguir una cita con ella.-Mientras palmeaba su espalda.

-Me ofendes Smith, me ofendes.-Dijo un para nada ofendido Scorpius.

-Y joder tenías razón vaya culo que se gasta la mojigata.- Se rió ganándose una colleja del Malfoy.

-Calla anda y vamos a buscar a Brown y a Flint que esta me ha dejado con todo el calentón.

Y así fue como Scorpius consiguió la cita que empezaría a cambiar su vida de la manera más imprevista.

_  
>[Escribir texto]<p>


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2:

EL DE CÓMO EMPEZÓ A REPLANTEARSE SU AMISTAD CON SAM

La fiesta de Slytherin al fin había llegado y todos los alumnos de la casa de las serpientes se encontraban en sus habitaciones arreglándose para impresionar a sus citas. El olor a perfume caro y alcohol inundaba la habitación de dos codiciados rubios.

-Malfoy no deberías beber no querrás espantar a tu cita que es lo que pasará como te presentes en mal estado.-Dijo con sorna Sam mientras daba un largo sorb botellas.

-En vez de preocuparte por mi cita deberías hacerlo por la tuya.-Dijo burlándose pero haciendo caso al consejo y dejando de beber.-Además dudo que mi pareja pueda decir algo si ella también está borracha.-Dijo guiñando un ojo a su amigo.

-Así que ese es tu fabuloso plan… ¿Emborrachar a Potter? ¿No aprecias tu vida no? Su familia te matará como se entere.-Le precavió.

-Claro que no voy a emborrachar a Potter eso sería dudar de mis dotes de conquistador y ten presente que estoy bastante seguro de ellas. Lo único que voy a hacer es que pierda un poco esos aires de niña buena y se suelte un poco y qué mejor para ello que el alcohol. Tranquilo, sé dónde está el límite y ten presente que no me apetece aguantar borracho a nadie y eso te incluye.-Contesto mientras se enzarzaba en una estúpida lucha para quitarle la botella a su amigo y dar un sorbo.

-¿Por qué te tienes que beber la mía? Bébete la tuya imbécil.-Dijo muy indignado.-Y respecto a Potter más te vale que sepas llevar la situación no quiero tener que ir a llevarte flores a tu entierro o peor al de la Potter…. Bueno si fuese al de Potter coincidiría con Roxanne.-Reflexionó para sí mismo mientras el alcohol empezaba a hacer efecto en sus razonamientos.

-Me bebo la tuya porque si bebo de la mía se me gasta y tiene que durarme al menos hasta la salida de Hogsmeade y luego el imbécil soy yo.- Repuso Scorpius.-No vas tener que llevar flores a nadie y de todas formas en qué infierno congelado un cementerio es lugar para ligar, deberías mirarte esa obsesión por Weasley

-Scorpius deberías saber que yo ligo en cualquier parte y yo no soy él que tiene pensando emborrachar a alguien de la familia Weasley.- Contraatacó

-¡QUÉ NO VOY A EMBORRACHAR A NADIE! ¿Tú me escuchas cuando hablo?.- Gritó irritado el Malfoy.

-Lo que sea.-Se rió Smith.- Deberíamos irnos es la hora ya.-Sugirió mientras miraba su reloj que marcaba las 10.

-Si mejor vámonos porque veo que aun la tenemos.-Dijo Scorpius cogiendo su capa y guardando en ella la botella.

-A veces parecemos un viejo matrimonio.-Se río Smith.

-Sí pero divorciado.-Contestó irónico.

Ambos jóvenes emprendieron su viaje hasta la sala común donde el Malfoy había quedado con su pareja, Sam por su parte había quedado con ella en la fiesta. Medio Slytherin ya se encontraba en el Gran comedor mientras que los otros o estaban esperando a su pareja o seguían arreglándose.

-Mierda, se me ha olvidado la botella arriba ahora mismo bajo.- Dijo Sam mientras subía a toda prisa las escaleras.

Scorpius empezó a preguntarse una vez más el porqué y Sam eran amigos aún cuando alguien empezaba a descender las escaleras de las chicas de Slytherin. Scorpius volvió su mirada para mirar sorprendido y con un poco cara de tonto aunque esto último no lo reconocería hasta que años más tarde contara a sus hijos el cómo Lily y él habían empezado su relación. La joven Slytherin se había decidido por un vestido verde esmeralda con la espalda al aire y atado al cuello. El vestido era lo suficientemente entallado para que permitiese a Scorpius disfrutar del cuerpo de la chica. Su pelo normalmente recogido en un demasiado desordenado, para el gusto de Scorpius que siempre ha tenido gustos muy finos, moño hoy lucía suelto y liso. Sus ojos eran adonados por una capa de rímel y sus labios estaban pintados de rojo y es que esa chica se dijo Scorpius era guapa pero así estaba impresionante. El Malfoy puso su pose de caballero, se acercó y la dio la mano para ayudarla a bajar las últimas escaleras.

-Permíteme decirte que esta noche estas guapísimas aunque claro eso no es difícil en ti.-La sonrió el Malfoy haciendo sonrojar a más no poder a la chica.

-Muchas gracias Scorpius, tú también estas muy guapo.- Respondió la pelirroja todavía avergonzada.-¿Nos vamos ya a la fiesta?

-No, aun no, tenemos que esperar a mi ami…-Su frase no pudo terminarse ya que Sam apareció dando saltos por las escaleras y cantando.

-Scoooooorpius querido espero que no te hayas idooooo porque yo soy tu amigooo más guapo que túúúúúu lararara- Cantaba un Sam bastante afectado ya por el alcohol.

-¿Cómo que más guapo que yo? ¿Te has vuelto loco? ¿Y qué te he dicho de cantar canciones inventadas que me incluyan?-Se giró a regañar a su amigo Scorpius.

-Ay Scorpius que aburrido eres de verdad nunca me dejas hacer cosas divertidas.- Se quejo con voz de niño pequeño.

-Perdona pero yo soy el divertido de los dos y el guapo.- Repuso el Malfoy.

-En tus sueños querido.-Contesto Sam y la risa de Lily se hizo presente antes de que Scorpius respondiera.

-¿De qué te ríes?- Pregunto realmente curioso Malfoy a Lily.

-Es que me recordáis mucho a mi tío Ron y a mi tía Hermione, sois como un adorable viejo matrimonio.- Continuo riéndose Lily.

-¡Lo ves! Te lo dije que parecíamos un matrimonio.-Se jactó de su victoria Sam.- Pero para que quede claro yo soy el chico de la relación.-

-¿QUÉ RELACIÓN? NO EXITE TAL RELACIÓN Y ANTES DE CASARME CONTIGO ME CASO CON EL CALAMAR GIGANTE.- Gritó desesperado el Malfoy.

-Por Merlín Scorpius yo sería un marido mucho más guapo me ofendes.- Se hizo el ofendido el rubio sacando otra carcajada a la pelirroja.

-Sabes que yo sería el marido no te flipes.-Contesto Scorpius.

-Ves como existe nuestra relación pero de todas formas no te vería muy guapo con un vestido no, no.- Comentó Smith.

-¡QUE NO EXISTE!- Volvió a gritar el rubio.- Mejor vámonos antes de que acabe hechizándote.

-No podrías, te quedarías sin este precioso marido que tienes.-Contestó Sam ganándose una mala mirada de su amigo.

-Mejor vámonos si.- Dijo Lily.- En serio, sois muy divertidos.

-YO SOY EL DIVERTIDO ÉL ES UN PESADO.- Dijeron los dos rubios a la vez volviendo a hacer reír a Lily.

-Oye Potter tu prima Roxanne…¿Está soltera ?- Preguntó interesado Sam antes de llegar a la fiesta.

-Que te calles Smith.- Dijo dando una mirada a su amigo.- Mira ahí esta tu pareja.- Señalo a una rubia que estaba aún poco alejada de ellos.

-Joo, pero es que a mi me gusta Roxanne bueno sobre todo me gustan las…- Empezó Sam con voz de quien ya ha bebido suficiente hasta que fue interrumpido por Scorpius que le empujo para que se encaminará hacia su pareja antes de que metiera la pata y arruinara las cosas.

-Ve, que te está esperando y es de mala educación hacer esperar.-Ordenó el Malfoy.

-Como si tu tuviese mejor educación.- Empezó a murmurar Sam mientras se acercaba a su pareja hasta que fue detenido por el grito de Lily.

-¡SMITH! La respuesta a tu pregunta es que si- Gritó la pelirroja guiñándole un ojo a un sonriente Sam.

-Scorpius está chica me está empezando a caer muy bien.- Gritó a su amigo ganándose una sonrisa de Lily una sonrisa que por alguna razón hizo a Scorpius querer pegar a Sam por ser quien se la provocara y no él. El Malfoy lo atribuyó a que con lo pesado que estaba siendo Smith solo faltaba que fuese él quien consiguiese a la Potter.

Y esa fue el inicio de la primera cita entre Scorpius y Lily.


	3. Chapter 3

[Escribir texto]

CHAPTER 3: EL DE CÓMO FASTIDIARLA EN MENOS DE 1 HORA.

Con la marcha de Smith Scorpius y Lily al fin se quedaron solos. Un silencio extrañamente cómodo se instaló entre ambos hasta que Scorpius quien nunca había soportado estar callado decidió romperlo.

-Siento mucho el comportamiento de mi amigo aunque no lo parezca suele ser un buen tío como el 90% de la veces.-Sonrió el Malfoy.

-No tienes porque disculparte de hecho me cae bien sería un buen partido para mi prima, desde que lo dejo con Lysander anda demasiado triste no le vendría mal buena compañía.-Le explicó Lily apenada y es que su prima siempre había sido una chica muy alegre y aunque ya estaba en último curso seguía teniendo ese maravilloso toque infantil. Sin embargo, a final de verano Lysander había decidido romper con ella ya que aunque realmente se gustaba no se querían y él no quería hacerla perder oportunidades por un amor que acabaría terminando de todas formas.

-Pues Sam puede ser el candidato perfecto…No se lo digas a él pero realmente no sé qué haría sin él siempre está dispuesto para hacer una locura o para aguantar alguna de mis bobadas.-Dijo el rubio intentando ayudar a su amigo. Por mucho que Sam dijese que solo le gustaban las tetas de Roxanne el Malfoy sabía que su amigo no se comía la cabeza por esas cosas y, sin embargo, le había pillado varias veces mirando a la Weasley con cara de atontado.-Pero bueno no hablemos más de él que yo creo que he tenido suficiente Sam para toda la noche.

-Bien entonces…¿De qué quiere hablar Scorpius Malfoy?-Dijo en tono divertido Lily mirando fijamente a su acompañante.

-¿Qué te parece si voy por unas bebidas?-Dijo Scorpius mientras se tocaba inconscientemente el lugar donde se había guardado la botellas.

-Me parece perfecto.-Le sonrió-

-Eh… tú ya sabes…¿Bebes…esto…alcohol?- Scorpius no era una persona que se quedará fácil sin palabras o que tuviese vergüenza a la hora de decir las cosas pero preguntarle eso a Lily Potter sabiendo que la muchacha era una santa pues no es que le hiciese mucha gracia pero de esperanza se vive.

Lily le miró sin saber bien que decir. Cierto es que no sería la primera vez que bebiese pero también aunque le cueste admitirlo la última vez que lo hizo no acabó demasiado bien. Su hermano James, como su hermano favorito que es, acabó teniendo que ir a buscarla a una playa cerca de su casa de vacaciones donde unos muggles la habían invitado a una fiesta. Suerte que su hermano guardo el secreto si no duda mucho que pudiese estar ahora mismo en la fiesta ya que su padre se habría encargado de movilizar a todo el profesorado para tenerla extremamente vigilada. De todas formas, esta era una noche especial no todos los días en Hogwarts alguien la invitaba para ser pareja en una fiesta y, si bien, tenía amigos e iba a alguna fiesta ningún mago se acercaba a ella por temor a sus hermanos, por eso, todas sus anteriores relaciones se habían quedado en amores de verano con muggles que no sabían la historia tras su apellido. Así que decidió que por una copa no pasaría nada esta vez controlaría y así perdería un poco de vergüenza.

-Sí…vale, está bien. –Le sonrió de forma tímida y es que si bien no le importaba admitir que bebía no era algo que le gustaba ir propagando por ahí. Por otro lado, Scorpius se sorprendió un poco y tomó su sonrisa como que en realidad nunca había tomado una copa pero bueno él tenía permiso para darla alcohol nadie podría decir que lo hizo contra su voluntad.

-De acuerdo ahora vengo.-Le sonrió y se fue a por dos vasos y un poco de bebida con el que mezclar el alcohol pero antes de eso dio una largo sorbo a su botella.

Lily por su parte se apoyó en una de las paredes a esperar a Scorpius. Desde el fondo de la sala un castaño la reconoció de inmediato y fue a saludar a su antigua profesora de pociones.

-¡Lily! No esperaba verte aquí. ¿Qué tal? No me digas que se te ha ocurrido venir sola, cómo no me has avisado vente conmigo pero ya.-Dijo envolviéndola en un medio abrazo para llevarla con sus amigos.

-¡Rob! Muy bien espero que tu igual. No, no he venido sola he venido con Scorpius.-Respondió Lily abrazando a su amigo.

-¿Scorpius? ¿Malfoy?-Preguntó realmente sorprendido.

-Sí, ¿pasa algo?-Se extraño por la cara que puso su compañero.

-No, no…bueno, sí, me ha resultado raro no sé….Lily, ¿Tú sabes la fama que tiene con la chicas?- Cuestionó preocupado.

-No, tampoco me interesa lo que se vaya diciendo por ahí ya sabes como es Hogwarts siempre están inventando cosas.-Dijo Lily que ya había sido víctima de diversos rumores que pasaban desde que no había dado su primer beso hasta que era una guarra.

-No, no, esto es verdad. Scorpius es conocido por ser hombre de una sola noche, yo mismo he sido testigo como en los entrenamientos las chicas del equipo le evitaban después de que pasase de ellas cuando había conseguido lo que quería-Le contó dudoso de si había hecho lo correcto.

-La gente cambia…Scorpius a mi no me ha dado esa imagen…-Contestó poco segura.

-De todas formas ¿Dónde está llevamos ya un rato hablando y aun no ha vuelto?-Preguntó curioso.

-Ha ido a por bebida no puede tardar mucho.-Empezó a preocuparse Lily mirando su reloj y era cierto que había pasado un buen rato, 20 minutos para ser exactos.

Scorpius estaba hablando pícaramente con una rubia de sexto que se había acercado muy melosa con excusa de pedirle alcohol. La verdad es que esa chica era muy guapa y tenía buen cuerpo pero su objetivo de la noche era Lily. ¡Lily! Debía de estar harta de esperarle habían pasado al menos 15 minutos desde que la dejó sola. 15 minutos en los que no había dejado de beber. Se despidió de su rubia amiga con la promesa de pasar un buen rato con ella en un futuro muy cercano y se encaminó con pasos torpes en busca de su pareja. No tardó mucho encontrar la cabellera pelirroja pero para su sorpresa no estaba sola. Rob Zabini se encontraba con ella, si que había tardado poco en buscarle sustituto cavilo su borracha mente y decidió ir a su encuentro.

-Querido primo ¿qué tal estas? Disfrutando de la compañía de mi compañera.-Preguntó cínicamente el rubio al llegar al lado de Rob.

-¡Ey! Scorpius no te he visto desde que cenamos con abuela la noche antes de venir cualquiera diría que huyes de mi.- Bromeó golpeándole el brazo amistosamente.

-No, pero tal vez debería ya que intentas acostarte con mi cita.-Reprochó el rubio.

-Scorpius solo estábamos hablando, has bebido no sabes lo que dices. –Contestó Zabini.

-Pues das la casualidad que yo si quiere acostarme con ella.-Respondió sin pensar y arrepintiéndose nada más pronunciar las palabras al ver la cara que Lily ponía.

-Así que eso querías…Acostarte conmigo…-Afirmó dolida la pelirroja.-Pues me da a mí que será en tus sueños Malfoy.-A Scorpius le dolió la forma en que ella dijo su nombre como…como si le odiase.

-Bien que les jodan a los dos, no necesito a una mojigata como tú yo soy más acción ya sabes.-Respondió mientras hacía gestos obscenos haciendo sonrojar a la pelirroja.-Adiós Potter, adiós querido primo que te vaya bien con la monja esta.-Lily se acercó a él y le dio una bofetada.

-Que te den Malfoy.-Contestó furiosa.

-Si eso espero.-Sonrió el Malfoy y se fue en busca de la rubia de antes dejando a Potter abrazada a su primo.

Las dos siguientes semanas tanto el Malfoy como la Potter hicieron como si esa noche nunca hubiese existido y volvieron a ignorar la existencia del otro como siempre. Sam por su parte se enfado un poco con Scorpius ya que de verdad le había caído bien la chica y era una buena aliada para juntarle con Roxanne pero pese a todo era amigo de Scorpius y decidió unirse a él e ignorar a la pelirroja. De todas formas la vida es extraña y da mil vueltas tal como lo hacen los magos con sus pociones, pociones que mucho tienen que ver con esta historia.

Y esa fue la vez que Scorpius Malfoy la cagó más con Lily Potter.


End file.
